Life on The Other Side: Alexander Hamilton
by RightHandMan
Summary: A story of A.Ham's life on the other side, including many characters from history like A.Burr and ffs. The epilogue involves correspondence between someone and LMM... To be continued! Enjoy!
1. The Other Side

_**I'll See Them On The Other Side**_

September 14th, 1836

Aaron Burr dies in Staten Island.  
A little while later, he arrives in the afterlife.  
Everybody's laughing and singing and playing and enjoying themselves.  
Burr introduces himself with a smile:

"Hi y'all! A. Burr's in the house!"

Suddenly everybody stopped what they're doing. They looked at him, and with a disgusted expression in their faces, they all turn their back at Burr and stand in silence.

Burr couldn't understand what happened. He stammered:

"What'd I do? What'd I do?"

From the middle of the crowd, came a smile, as large as life itself.  
It was Alexander Hamilton, who just had 32 years to tell his own story. Hamilton was as energetic as when Burr saw him in Yorktown. He wore his signature green suit, along with matching trousers. A quill in his hand and a sparkle in his eyes, he said:

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, Sir?

"Alexander, I…"

Burr took a step back, remembering that he _shot_ Hamilton thirty-two years ago.

"Alexander, I'm sorry for what I did. I was too young and blind to see that the world was wide enough for you and me."

"You know what, Burr? We're on the other side. And I threw away my shot, so come on. You finally took a stand for yourself - even though you kind of blew it… Anyways, let's put all that behind us, shall we, sir?"

Burr was speechless as he stood in the middle of the crowd.

"Thanks Alexander."

Hamilton winked at him, and suddenly Burr remembered all the memories that he shared with him before they reached their duel.

"Haha! We're reliable with the LADIES!"

"My dearest Theodosia, you knock me out - I fall apart"

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?"

"Burr? Hey are you listening?" A voice said to him.

Burr snapped out of his flashback, startled. He looked around, and beside him were all of his friends that fought with him during the revolution. Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan were all there. The big guy gave him a slap on the back, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey Burr - spit a verse!" Mulligan joked.

"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College!" shouted Laurens.

"You are the worst...Burr." murmured Lafayette.

The three revolutionaries were all dressed in their war outfits: blue coats and white collars adorned with gold buttons. Each of them had their own achievements. Laurens was leading a soldier's chorus of black and white men, Lafayette had his own arsenal of guns and ships, and Mulligan's pants were still tailored to _perfection._

All four of them laughed, and Burr finally felt like he was whole again. He was back to the good ol' days, in the comfort of his friends. However, there was only one more person Burr wanted to see. The pride of Mount Vernon, George Washington. He asked Hamilton, who had already gotten himself a drink and had started _writing_ something again.

"Hey Alex, you know where Washington is? I, uh, want to say hi." Burr asked meekly.

"Yeah, no problem, let's head over together - like we always did." Replied Hamilton.

The afterlife wasn't so different from the Founding Father's previous lives. They were still in New York, except there was no war; no duels. Only peace and quiet, happiness and joy.

As Hamilton and Burr made their way up to Washington's home, Burr was the one that was going non-stop: he was asking questions about what this life was like, how he had got there, and how Hamilton had thought about his own death. And frankly, Hamilton missed Burr's company.

"So much for talking less, burr, huh? You are shooting off at the mouth today with all your questions.", teased Hamilton.

"I appreciate the compliment Alexander. Also how long until we get to Washington's place? I'm already out of breath."

"Good question - look up."

They had arrived at George Washington's home. It was the ideal retreat for a busy man like Washington. The wooden house, plopped on the highest point in New York, was painted in a clean white colour, and small carvings aligned the roof. In front of it was a fig tree, where Washington was relaxing and reading a book. Long vines were dangling all across the front yard and Hamilton said:

"Well, here we are, just like Washington wanted: his own vine and fig tree." said Hamilton.

They didn't want to disturb him, but their inner warriors both got the best of them and Hamilton and Burr shouted out at the same time:

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL! HAHA!"

Washington dropped his book, and stood up. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"My right hand man and Aaron Burr! Welcome to my sanctuary, young men. And Burr: welcome to the other side."

Washington hadn't changed at all. He was dressed in his evening attire, black satin suit with his usual silk ruffled shirt. As he approached Hamilton and Burr, they still noticed how intimidating Washington's stature was. It felt like they were back in the battlefield with Washington at the helm. But this was the afterlife. The three of them all smiled at each other. It was good to be reunited.

"I love this place." Hamilton remarked.

"Well I told you that I'd eventually be under my own vine and fig tree so here I am." Replied Washington.

"Thank you for coming to see me, gentlemen, but I'm afraid I have to go. Duty calls."

Hamilton and Burr both saluted Washington and made their way back downtown. Hamilton was so fired up he couldn't wait to show everybody they knew that Aaron Burr was here with them.

"So, Burr, who do you wanna see next? inquired Hamilton.

"Well, I'd love to see some of my fellow Democratic Republicans? Please?" Burr responded.

"You know what, I endorsed Jefferson and I totally pissed you off, so yeah, why not go see that guy?" said Hamilton, hinting a laugh.

"Hamilton, I must say that you are no longer, in my opinion, a bastard orphan immigrant. You've matured so much in the time that we've been two worlds apart, and I'm growing to be a bit fonder of you." said Burr.

"Aw geez, Burr, you don't have to make it so serious. Just picture us back in Fraunces' Tavern, my nineteen year old self going off about how I wanted to graduate from Princeton in two, just like you did."

"Oh, and I've got a question: did you _actually_ punch the bursar?" Burr asked with a smirk.

"Well duh. He looked at me like I was stupid. And I've already proven on countless occasions how I'm _not_ stupid." Hamilton confidently replied.

The two friends enjoyed a great laugh that they hadn't experienced in the time that they'd been separated. The walk from Washington's home to Jefferson's place in Monticello was shorter than they had expected, since they were talking throughout the whole journey there. Sooner or later, they saw Jefferson's mansion straight ahead.

Monticello could be described in two words. Sophisticated and huge. The mansion was made out of brick, and it had an old-fashioned feel to it. The white dome and poles gave it a royal look, in front of it, a little lake, probably where Jefferson would unwind with some drinks and his band.

"Hamilton, how in the world did we go from New York to Virginia in twenty minutes?" Burr was perplexed.

"Burr, you're not alive anymore, remember? All these houses, these people, they're all in one place now." Hamilton replied.

Burr let out a sigh. Hamilton was right. He was dead, and there was no going back. At least he had many friends here on the other side with him.

"Ah. So here we are. The Monticello Plantation. Burr, do you remember that cabinet meeting where I completely _destroyed_ Jefferson? Washington gave me a very long lecture after that, but I don't really remember why."

"You kind of insulted James Madison too."

"Oh. My bad."

"Well anyways, where is that dude? I want to see if he's still got that purple velvet." joked Hamilton.

"My god. And he tells you that you have a bad sense of fashion." laughed Burr.

"Why look who it is here! Aaron Burr, and ooh - if it isn't my favourite Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton!" a voice said.

"Thomas Jefferson, how nice is it to see you again!" Burr exclaimed.

They gave each other a big hug and looked at each other as if Jefferson had just gotten back from Paris. Jefferson, of course, was _still_ dressed in head to toe with purple velvet. His chic and sophisticated temperament was always something he lived by. He stood tall, with his cane in his hand and a smirk always showing on his face.

"Thomas, how are you? How's the plantation?" asked Hamilton.

"It's going well. Hoped to see some more crops coming in, but yeah, it's fine. When did Burr get here?" Jefferson inquired

"Burr? He got here this morning. He walked right in the square, and a hell of a crowd was there too to see him." replied Hamilton.

"Well, gentlemen, let's head inside, shall we? Tell me: what'd I miss?" said Jefferson.

"Question: where's Madison? Don't you guys hang out together anymore?" noticed Burr.

"Madison should be here in a couple years. He's getting old and a lot sicker than he was in that cabinet meeting." said Jefferson.

Hamilton took a look at his pocket-watch just to keep track of time. It turned out, they had been going around the city meeting everyone and it had taken longer than Hamilton had expected. He really wanted to see the inside of Monticello, but time was running out. He had to see someone today - someone that he'd never seen since he had gotten to the other side.

"Burr, I'm sorry, I gotta go. There's somewhere I have to be." said Hamilton.

"Really Alexander, now? Look, you can go by yourself, I'll be here with Thomas." replied Burr.

"Just remember: be back to your house by dark or else you might not "live" another day here." cautioned Hamilton.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Alexander. Thank you for this."  
"Goodbye, Burr."

Alexander left the two politicians at Monticello and headed to Manhattan. He was going to see Eliza for the first time since the duel. His son, Philip, was at home, composing new music on the piano, always changing the melodies. As he neared Eliza's house, he had a heavy feeling in his heart. The day before the duel, he told her that she was the best of wives and the best of women. He never came back to the house, and somehow Eliza still managed to understand many of his writings and eventually, told Hamilton's story.

Finally, Alexander was at Eliza's door. He knocked on it, hoping that she would come to the door with her sisters, laughing and singing. Alexander waited. Nothing. He tried again, and there was no noise and no sign of Eliza being home. Depressed, Alexander left Eliza's house, and told himself that he would never be able to see his favourite woman again - not after all he'd done to her.

Suddenly, there was a click behind him. Alexander turned around, startled to see _Eliza_ at the door. She was there, gowned in a pale blue dress, a bow in her hair and a twinkle in her eyes. Her smile was like the sun; her presence like the stars.

There were no words left to speak. They just looked at each other, almost like when Eliza first gazed into Alexander's eyes at the winter's ball.

"Alexander? Is that you?" asked Eliza, holding back tears of joy.

"My dear Eliza, it's me. Finally, you're here with me." said Alexander.

They embraced each other, and with that embrace they communicated to each other all these years that they had been separated, all the sadness that they had felt without each other, the lessons they learned, and the joy and the warmth of being reunited with one another.

Since the door had been open for quite a long time, the other two Schuyler sisters came running out the door, not knowing what had happened. Angelica was draped in her gown, and Peggy was still wearing pyjamas.

"Who's here, Eliza? Oh my god. Alexander! It's good to see your face! " screamed Angelica, more excited than both her sisters.

"My dearest, Angelica." replied Hamilton, with a smile.

Peggy, couldn't resist. She ran up to Hamilton and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and then proceeded to cry tears of joy. As Peggy was bawling her eyes out, all four eventually start

ed crying. Through their tears, Hamilton felt like he was back at home, with his family full and his favourite people with him. The Schuyler sisters felt even better since their man with the most intelligent eyes in the world was here with them to stay forever.

"Thank you for coming. We missed you so much Alexander." Said Eliza.

"You should come home with me, Eliza, there's a surprise for you." Replied Alexander.

Eliza took Alexander's hand and walked with him back to his own house. She waved goodbye to her sisters with a joyful smile and faced the new world in front of her. As she walked through the park on the way to Alexander's house, she remembered the long nights that they had spent together there, taking in the sights of the city and walking along the lake. There were sad memories and pleasant ones that flooded into Eliza's mind

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Eliza. They had been walking for quite a long time now and still hadn't reached their destination.

"You'll see, Eliza. We're almost there." Replied Alexander with a soft tone in his voice.

Minutes later, Eliza and Alexander were standing on the doorstep of the Hamilton's house in uptown New York. Alexander wanted Eliza to see Philip as a surprise for her.

"Ok, Eliza, close your eyes and when I tell you to open them you open them, all right?" Said Alexander.

"Ok then. I'll trust you." said Eliza

Alexander gave her a kiss on the check and led her into his house. He sat her down on the sofa where Philip was deeply concentrated in his book, not noticing the presence of his mother that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Ok my dear. Open your eyes." Said Alexander.

As Eliza opened her eyes, her sight was filled with memories from the past. She was in her family's house, sitting on the couch where she would usually tell stories to Philip and Alexander before dinner. Then, she noticed her son reading his book calmly beside her.

"Phillip?" said Eliza who was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Ma?! Is that really you? I've missed you so much!" Said Philip, with a huge smile on his face.

"You look even more like your father now with that smile." Replied Eliza.

Alexander couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. First he saw his wife for the first time since 1804, now his family was reunited. He sat down beside them and said:

"Stop being so emotional and give me a hug now, you guys!"

"Pops, did you bring Mom back home?"

"Yes Phillip. We are together as a family again." Said alexander, with a hint of a smile on his face.

As the sun began to set over New York City, Alexander Hamilton was happy as could be. It had been a bit of a day for him. He'd been reunited with his friend Aaron Burr, and gladly forgave him since they were both equal here on the other side. He saw his fellow Secretary Thomas Jefferson and couldn't forget the look of that purple velvet suit. Most of all, he saw his favourite woman of all: Eliza Schuyler, and her sisters were happier than he was. His family was finally whole again, back into the daily hustle of "life" again. They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night, with Phillip playing his favourite pieces on the piano and Eliza teaching him more french. Everything was just like before, but this time, his story had been told. He was a part of history, and he would be able to look over the world like history had done for him.


	2. Meeting Hamilton

Epilogue:

Fast-forward to August 6, 2015 _. Hamilton: An American Musical_ opens on Broadway, at the Richard Rodgers theatre in the middle of NYC. The creator, Lin-Manuel Miranda, was inspired by Hamilton's story so much, that after he read the biography, hip-hop songs started flowing into his head. He knew that he had to honour Hamilton in some way - by making a full out hip-hop musical about him.

On the other side, Alexander Hamilton was wandering about Times Square, still not used to all the lights and skyscrapers that New York City had become over the past few decades. At the corner of 46th and Broadway, he noticed something new - something about _him._ There was a bright gold poster that had "Hamilton" plastered onto it. Being the curious man that he was, Hamilton decided to take a look. Of course, now he was dressed like the typical businessman - no longer in a green tuxedo, but in a navy blue three-piece. His dark brown hair was combed back and parted neatly.

As he stopped to take a look at the theatre, he realized that this musical was about him and his legacy. He couldn't believe it. Not only was this musical about him, but it seemed like it was quite the popular one as well. Throngs of people crowded around the theatre doors, waiting to see the show. Hamilton saw pure joy and excitement showing on their faces. He was astonished by all this praise for the show that was commemorating him.

He had to find who made this show and thank him. Unfortunately for Hamilton, he was a founding father who was _not alive_ at the moment. He had to find another way.

As he left the theatre, Hamilton was racking his brain for ideas on how to communicate with the creator of this show. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He knew what he was going to do: he was going to write. That was his strong suit. Writing was what got him to New York, what got him his reputation, and now he was going to write about his own show.

How? He'd write his own way, with pen and paper. He raced back to his house in Upper Manhattan, gave a kiss to Eliza and a hug to Philip, and sat down in his study. Writing non-stop, he thought, was what he did best. He was going to write to the Richard Rodgers theatre, and hopefully, he'd get a response.

Hamilton wrote:

 _To the playwright,_

 _My name is Alexander Hamilton, founder of the Treasury of the United States of America. I'm writing this letter to express my utmost gratitude to whoever had the amazing idea to make a show out of my legacy. It seems like your show has inspired many people to rise up and be whoever they are, and I support that._

 _In America, where all men are created equal, especially nowadays, we strive to respect each other - no matter gender, race, or religion._

 _I'd like to meet up with the creator of the show and ask him what this show means to him and why he decided to make a hip-hop musical out of my legacy._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _._

"Not bad for a guy like me. This letter is quite short too!" Hamilton thought.

He stamped it, sealed it, and sent it over to the Richard Rodgers theatre, hoping to get a response.

Ten days later, when Hamilton was checking his mailbox, he gasped. There was a letter from someone named 'Lin-Manuel Miranda', from the Richard Rodgers, addressed to him. Hamilton was filled with excitement and joy. Even better, it said:

 _Dear Mr Hamilton,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. I can't believe that I'm writing this to you, sir, but how are we communicating? How are you even alive? I have so many questions to ask… Anyways, thank you so much for your appreciation of my new show. I read a biography of you and I was immediately captivated by your story: an immigrant his way up to the very top of politics and government and writing his way out of devastation. Soon after, hip-hop songs started flooding into my head and I knew I had to put pen to paper and write!_

 _I'd love to meet up with you, but the problem is, haven't you been dead for like 200 years? How are you even writing this letter to me? Please tell me more._

 _Hope to communicate with you again soon._

 _Siempre,_

 _Lin Manuel Miranda._

At this point, even Lin Manuel was totally baffled by what had just happened. He wrote a musical about the legacy of Alexander Hamilton, and now he was _writing letters_ to him? He thought he was going crazy. In all the midst of the hype and the Tony awards and all the exploding popularity of 'Hamilton', he thought his mind was going even more insane. Frantically, he got up and decided to check his apartment mailbox. Guess what? There was a single letter - from Alexander Hamilton, The Grange, Upper Manhattan.

Lin almost fainted. He was completely astounded by what was going on. He knew that this wasn't a hoax since there was absolutely nobody who could imitate Hamilton's writing style and the pen and paper he wrote with were exactly like those in history books.

Hands shaking, Lin went back to his writing desk and opened up the letter. This is what hamilton had wrote:

 _Dear Mr Miranda,_

 _I'd love to tell you about it in person, but I'm afraid I can't really communicate with you as I'm not exactly in the position to be "alive and well". I will try my best to clarify this in my letter. As you know, my closest friend Aaron Burr ripped a hole in my abdomen in Weehawken nearly 200 years ago at our duel. Moments later, I came to but not on the living side of life. On the other side. There, I was reunited with my dear wife Eliza and all my friends of the revolutionary set. I didn't know that I could communicate with people on the living side until I sent this letter to you and received a reply. So there it is, this is why I am able to talk to you via letter correspondence and I hope that you can understand this._

 _I await your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

Lin didn't know what to do. Hamilton was talking about exactly what happened in the closing scene of his show - "I'll see you on the other side". He thought that this was all his imagination. He realized that all of the details he put in his show - the emotions, the writing, the legacy: they were all true and were all part of Hamilton's life and what he had hoped for. He knew that Hamilton had to see his show. He absolutely wanted Alexander Hamilton to come and see his _own_ show. Lin replied almost immediately.

 _Dear Mr Hamilton,_

 _That is fascinating to know - and to prove it to you even further that I believe every single word you're saying, I am inviting you to see my show. Though, I have absolutely no idea how you're going to be "present" in the moment, I'll leave a seat open for you and hopefully you can give me a sign that you're here. Anything would help me. A letter, a quill, anything. Here in this letter are tickets for tonight's show at 8pm. I hope that you can watch and I am very honoured to have you there._

 _See you soon._

 _Siempre,_

 _Lin-Manuel Miranda._

As soon as Hamilton received the letter, he was electric. He was so happy, he even told Eliza about it.

"Eliza, you won't believe this, but someone !actually wrote a play about me. And you're in it too!" exclaimed Hamilton.

"Really? That's amazing!" Replied Eliza.

"Hey Dad, am I in it too?" asked Philip.

"Yes you are son. And guess what? I'm seeing it tonight!" he said to Philip and Eliza.

"YOU ARE?!" the two screamed.

"I'll be sure to tell you guys every single little detail." said Hamilton, with a big smile.

"I'll be back around ten. Love you."

Hamilton kissed Eliza and Philip and made his way to the Richard Rodgers Theatre. As he arrived there, he knew that no one was able to see him, but still, being a gentleman, Hamilton wore a black suit with matching shoes that were not so comfortable to walk in. As soon as he entered the front doors of the theatre, he felt the buzz and excitement of the people around him. There were men, women, and children of all ages packing in to see this hit musical. Hamilton felt himself get even more excited and couldn't wait for the show to start.

A couple moments later, the lights in the theatre dimmed and the show started. Hamilton thought to himself: "Ok. breathe. It's your show - enjoy it!"

And he did.

From the starting piano entrance to the non stop ending of act one, Alexander Hamilton was on the edge of his seat. Well, kind of. He was entranced in all the amazing choreography, music, and most of all, the amazing portrayals of his friends by a diverse company of actors who were all at their very best. During the show, he noticed Lin Manuel Miranda playing Hamilton, and his will to tell that man how amazing and talented he was got stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, he had another wonderful idea. He had a Playbill in his hand, and no one could see him. But the Playbill wasn't invisible. He thought, if he went backstage during intermission and wrote something on it, maybe he could catch Lin's attention. On the Playbill, he wrote:

" _Lin, I love this show! It's amazing, and captures many important moments in my life. I just can't wait for the second act. Rise up!_

 _"_

Hamilton found his way backstage and put the Playbill in what seemed to be Lin's dressing room. He stood there for a minute, and marvelled at all the fan-made art, letters, and pictures that Lin had posted all around his dressing room. It was all because of his legacy that this show could be made, and Alexander felt so proud of himself.

Then, a sudden _whoosh_ of the door startled Hamilton, causing him to drop the Playbill. He turned around to find the man himself, Lin Manuel Miranda standing in the doorway. Lin was even more startled than Hamilton was. There was a _floating_ Playbill that had just magically appeared, and was now on the floor, in his dressing room.

"Writing letters to a dead founding father and now floating Playbills in my dressing room? I must be mad." Lin thought.

As he finished that thought, he realized that he had invited Hamilton to the show and had asked him, in any way possible, to give him a sign that he was there. Was it true? Was Alexander Hamilton actually at his show? Lin didn't hesitate to ask.

"Um… Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hamilton, are you there?"

Silence.

All of a sudden, the Playbill on the floor began floating again. The pages started to turn, and on a single page there was writing. _Hamilton's_ writing. Hamilton could hear Lin crystal clearly, but he couldn't talk with him. Just like their letters to each other, Hamilton wrote what he wanted to say in that Playbill.

Lin began to read it.

"Lin. Love this show. It's amazing."

He stopped reading. He couldn't believe it. The Secretary of the Treasury himself, Alexander Hamilton, had seen his own show, and now was telling him that the show was amazing?!

He asked:

"Well, um, thanks! I hope you like act 2 as much as act 1. What did you think about the music?

Hamilton laughed. He was beginning to have a fondness for Lin who he thought was an absolute genius, much like himself. He found another page on the Playbill and wrote:

"The music is outstanding and I love the rapping. I couldn't rap Guns and Ships as fast as I wrote my letters to Eliza."

As Hamilton wrote, Lin read. He started laughing too. He never knew that Hamilton had so much humour in his eloquence. This went on until intermission was finished and Hamilton had to go back to his seat.

Lin said: "Hey Hamilton, act two gets really emotional. Prepare yourself!"

Hamilton replied, with a smirk: "I know it does. It's my own life."

Just as Hamilton settled down in his seat at the Richard Rodgers, the lights began to dim and the second act started. He found the opening song hilarious, since it perfectly described Thomas Jefferson, and the cabinet battle even more realistic; considering that he had totally annihilated Jefferson during that meeting. He knew that his life would then take a turn for the worst - the Reynolds affair, the death of his beloved son Philip. He saw it unwound right before his eyes. Hamilton was astounded at how good this show was depicting his own life - so much that he had already started bawling his eyes out at the end of Stay Alive.

He thought to himself:

"This show is exactly my life but portrayed by actors. This. Is. Insane."

He couldn't wait to go backstage after the show and write so many good things about the show to Lin, and maybe even get to "meet" the rest of the amazing cast.

As the last scene finished and the audience gave a standing ovation, Hamilton, once again, found some more paper, and went backstage into Lin's dressing room, where he sat down and began to write:

"I am the most star-struck person in the world right now. I have absolutely no words to describe the show, the cast, and how good it depicted my life and legacy."

Just as Lin walked back into his dressing room, he noticed the floating paper again. Hamilton was back.

"So, what did you think of the show? Did you enjoy it?" asked Lin.

Hamilton held up his paper and Lin read it.

"Really? Is it _that_ similar to your life? Wow. I didn't know that this would happen. Thank you Alexander." Lin said.

"It's true! I want to give you a hug at the moment but I'm not in the best situation that I can. Still, I want to let you know that this show has the _real_ Hamilton's approval. I hope it gets better and better." Hamilton wrote.

"I can give the paper a hug..." said Lin, with a laugh.

"Sure - why not." replied Alexander.

Hamilton and Lin hugged each other, and patted each other on the back.

"Thank you for inspiring me." said Lin.

"And thank _you_ for writing this show about me." wrote Hamilton.

"Lin, who are you talking to?" a voice said. It was Christopher Jackson, the man who played George Washington, also Lin's best friend since high school. Chris was still dressed in his Washington costume and as he peeked in the doorway, Hamilton was once again amazed by the similarity of the show's costumes to what Washington actually wore in his life.

"Chris, hey! Come on in. You probably won't believe a word I'm saying, but I'm talking to Alexander Hamilton? The actual founding father?" said Lin meekly.

"You-What?" asked Chris, totally confused.

"Hey Chris. You were amazing as George Washington. Nice costume by the way." wrote Hamilton.

"Hold up a minute."

Chris was now reading off the paper on Lin's desk.

"Hey chris, you were amazing, nice costume. Wha-?" he gasped in awe.

"That's right. Hamilton is on the other side but he's still writing non-stop." said Lin.

"He can hear us but we can't see or hear him, and he can write to us?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, and it's so weird but it's AWESOME!" exclaimed Lin.

Meanwhile, Hamilton was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He was watching all the hilarious conversation between Lin and Chris and their facial expressions were priceless. He had to write something.

"OK, you guys. I appreciate all the love. Thanks again!"

"Oh look- Hamilton's writing something." remarked Chris.

"Looks like he was eavesdropping on our conversation." said Lin.

Then, both of them burst out into laughter. They couldn't understand how this was happening, but they thought it was so great to have a conversation with Alexander Hamilton.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I have to go now. The family is waiting at home. I'll drop by soon." wrote Hamilton.

Lin and Chris waved goodbye at Hamilton and they both parted ways.

Hamilton's house was a short walk away from the theatre, and he didn't take long to get back home. He couldn't wait to tell his family about the show. Even they had to come and see it!

As he opened the door, Philip came to open it.

"Dad! How was the show? Mom and I can't wait to hear about it." asked Philip with energy.

"It was out of this world. Let me sit down and I'll tell you both every single thing." replied Hamilton.

Eliza joined them and Hamilton told the story of the play. From the opening act to the closing curtain call, he told every detail, every moment, and all the thoughts that went through his head when he was watching. Both Philip and Eliza were amazed by the details and the similarities of the musical compared to their own lives. Hamilton even told them about the backstage encounters with Lin and Chris and how nice they were to him.

"Dad. This show seems amazing! Now I want to go see it. Oh and mom should come too - actually not just mom, Mr Burr, Jefferson and Washington should all come with us! Please dad, can you find a way?" Pleaded Philip.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Hamilton.

With that, Hamilton went back to his writing table and got out his favourite quill and wrote:

 _Dear Lin,_

 _I told my family all about the show and now they want to see it. Even better, Burr, Jefferson and Washington will probably come to watch it too! Is there any way that you could fit all of us into a box or somewhere in the theatre?_

 _Appreciate it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alexander Hamilton._

Hamilton send it out the next day and received a reply from Lin the day after. Man. He did write pretty fast.

The letter from Lin said:

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _I'm still in awe that you came and saw the show! And for those tickets - that's an absolute yes. You have box in the upper left so you get a perfect view of the stage with your fellow founding fathers and also the family as well. Hope that works for you, and see you tomorrow at 8pm._

 _Siempre,_

 _Lin Manuel Miranda_

 _P.S You can also bring some paper to write with so we can talk backstage again!_

Hamilton was overwhelmed with joy. He thought that Lin was such a talented man, and the best thing about him was that he wasn't arrogant or condescending at all. To him, Lin was just like any other New Yorker.

Hamilton had to tell Burr, Jefferson and Washington about the show so that they could come with him. He wanted to tell each and every one of them in person. So, he set out for Burr's house first, and continued to walk to Washington's retreat, then to Monticello. When he arrived at Burr's house, he said:

"Hey, Mr Burr, sir - there is this new musical that's out on Broadway and it's about our lives and legacies. I've seen it already and I've written to the playwright: we have a box ready for us to see it tonight! Are you in?" asked Hamilton.

"Really? Alexander, that's amazing. I'll come along. Is anyone else coming?" replied Burr.

"Yeah. My family, Jefferson and Washington as well." said Hamilton.

"Sounds good. See you at the show - where is it?" asked Burr.

"Richard Rodgers theatre. 8pm." said Hamilton.

"See you soon Alexander." said Burr.

Hamilton was off again, this time to Washington's retreat. He knocked on the door only to find Washington out on the porch reading again.

"Hi George. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a show about our lives with my family, Burr and Jefferson? It's a new musical that opened on Broadway." said Hamilton

Washington looked up from his book.

"Sure, that seems interesting. Where is it?" he asked.

"It's at the Richard Rodgers theatre, starting 8pm." Hamilton replied.

"All right Alexander. I'll see you there." said Washington.

Hamilton continued to walk, this time a much longer distance to Monticello.

By the time he got there, the sun was setting.

"Hey Thomas, do you wanna go see a new musical that opened on Broadway? It's about us?" asked Hamilton.

"Alexander that sounds like such a good idea. Count me in!" replied Jefferson.

"Great! See you at the Richard Rodgers theatre at 8pm - don't be late." said Hamilton

Hamilton realized that it was almost six o'clock. He had to get home fast!

As the time neared for the Hamiltons to get to the Richard Rodgers, both Philip and Eliza couldn't wait to see the show. Even Hamilton was as excited as them. The family, all dressed up and ready to go, set out for the theatre. They arrived very quickly, and made their way up to the box that Lin had reserved for them. Just as they settled in, Jefferson, Burr, and Washington all came in behind them. They seemed quite surprised about the idea of watching their lives become a show.

The show began. Burr was the first one to gasp.

"Oh my - that's me isn't it? I'm the first one in the show!" he exclaimed.

"SSSHHHHHHH…. There's more! Keep watching." hushed Hamilton.

"Wow, I look amazing in that dress." remarked Eliza.

"I love my own voice! It's beautiful." gushed Washington.

"Hey? Where am I?" asked Jefferson.

Philip didn't say a word. He was just watching and listening to the music flow.

Throughout the course of act one, the six people who were on the other side in the left hand box were all captivated. Gasps and laughs, smiles and cries all arose from that box. They couldn't wait to meet Lin after the first act.

After act one finished, Hamilton led his friends backstage. Paper and pen in hand, he wrote:

"Lin, meet my friends: Aaron Burr, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, my dearest wife Eliza and my son Philip. They were as astounded as I was when I first came to watch the show."

Lin walked into his dressing room to find yet again, a paper with familiar cursive writing on it. Hamilton had came back again. He read it, and smiled.

"Hello hello hello everybody! Thanks so much for coming out to the show today. So, what did you think? And Hamilton - thanks for inviting them.

"I AM AMAZING!" Wrote washington

"Am I even in this musical?" Wrote Jefferson.

"I love my actress. Please tell her she's amazing." Wrote Eliza.

"Where am I?" Wrote Philip

"Mr Washington, thank you so much. I'll let Chris Jackson know you said that. Mr Jefferson - you're being introduced in the opening in the second act, so you'll see how you look. Ms Eliza, I will tell Pippa right away that you love her. Oh, and Philip. You'll be in soon. Don't worry. I hope I've answered all your show-related questions, and I have to change now! Places in ten minutes." Said Lin

"See you backstage after the show. Good luck." Wrote Hamilton.

The six people all walked back to their box. Jefferson got himself in the lobby with a Founders' Fizz, Burr followed, and Washington too.

" _Really_? Hurry up, the second act is starting now!" said Hamilton.

As Burr introduced the opening, Thomas Jefferson appeared on the second floor of the stage - in _purple velvet._

In the box, the real Thomas Jefferson was out of his mind.

"OH MY GOODNESS ME I LOVE THAT PURPLE VELVET! IT LOOKS EVEN BETTER THAN WHAT I'M WEARING NOW!" shrieked Jefferson.

"Told you you'd like this act." replied Hamilton, trying not to laugh.

Moments later, Philip finally said something.

"Dad! That's me! Wow. I have to say, I do look pretty good." Philip gave his parents a wink, thanking them for his good looks.

The opening transitioned into cabinet battles, the cabinet battles changed into duels. Soon enough, the show was finished and every single one of them were up on their feet, cheering and clapping for the cast. The show had touched their hearts and they had seen their own lives depicted and unwounded in front of their own eyes.

"So, you all ready to head backstage to meet your actors and actresses? Said Hamilton enthusiastically.

"Oh you bet." the founding fathers all replied.

Backstage, there were dressers going back and forth to get costumes ready for the next day, stage managers wrapping up the production, and actors heading to their dressing rooms after having met many world-renowned celebrities. Once again, Hamilton led them to Lin's dressing room, where this time, Lin was already there.

"Hello Lin! My friends here all loved the show."

Lin was too busy taking off his socks to look up. Hamilton had to get him to notice, so he slammed the door quite hard. BAM! Lin yelped, and fell flat on the floor.

"HELLO LIN - IT'S HAMILTON HERE!" Hamilton wrote.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Ow. My foot hurts. I swear, if I can't perform tomorrow I'm blaming it on you." muttered Lin.

"George Washington wants to meet Chris Jackson, Thomas Jefferson is currently punching me in the arm since he wants to talk with Daveed Diggs, and Eliza loves Pippa Soo so much she wants her to come over to our house. Oh- and Philip wants to high five Anthony Ramos. Burr went home, he had too much of the Founders' Fizz. I hope I'm not asking _too_ much." wrote Hamilton.

"No, Alex, not at all. Lemme ask and see if they can all come over here and we can have a little chat." replied Lin.

Lin took out his cellphone and started furiously texting all of his castmates. Chris first, then Daveed and Anthony, then Pippa. He texted:

"Come to my dressing room! I have a surprise waiting for all of you."

Seconds later, all four of them showed up.

"Uh, Lin, where is this surprise you're talking about?" Asked Daveed.

"Yea- I gotta go home too." Said Anthony.

"Hmmm….I'm looking for something." Muttered Pippa.

"Oh! I think I got an idea!" Exclaimed Chris.

Chris was right about that idea. As the actors arrived, the founding fathers started madly scribbling on their respective pieces of paper.

"I absolutely adore your costume. I'd love to see it" wrote Jefferson,

"I must say, can you be my right hand man, you are amazing!" Wrote Washington,

"You should come over to my house for tea! We can talk!" Wrote Eliza.

"Man, you are so cool. You've got the looks too." Wrote Phillip.

Each person walked over to their favourite actor and put the paper in their hands. It seemed quite creepy considering the fact that there were four floating pieces of paper floating around with super fancy cursive writing on each of them. The four actors were even more baffled than Lin was when Hamilton came.

"Whoa." They all said at once.

"Yup - that's the founding fathers, Eliza and Philip Hamilton right here at the Richard Rodgers." said Lin.

As the night went on, the actors socialized with their characters, who were all "alive" and well. They all got along surprisingly, considering the fact that they had to write on paper to communicate. Jefferson in particular, was _obsessed_ with Daveed Diggs' hair.

"It's...so...FLUFFY!" he shouted.

"My man Thomas Jefferson is enjoying my hair. Would you look at that." said Daveed with a smile.

Meanwhile, George Washington was in deep conversation with Chris Jackson. They were like one person but on different sides of life. Strong, manly, yet gentle at heart.

Eliza and Philip were also enjoying their time talking to Pippa and Anthony, who Philip quickly related to. They had the same raucous personality and were always filled with energy, and Eliza, who was too busy contemplating about the new style and fashion of the 21st century with Pippa.

All of them talked, laughed, and learned many things about each other that they'd remember for a very long time. Having the knowledge that the founding fathers were still able to write on the other side, absorbing their wisdom and strengths and having the opportunity to be congratulated by them was something that all these actors would only be able to experience once.

But, as all good things have to an end, both the actors and the founding fathers had to leave. There were children waiting at home, things to be taken care of. Hamilton knew that he wouldn't be coming back to the Richard Rodgers anytime soon; he had to relax for a bit. He said his goodbyes to Lin and the rest of the cast:

"Teach them how to say goodbye, right?" wrote Hamilton with a sad smile.

"One last time." Replied Lin.

Hamilton left his paper there and watched it slowly drift to the floor. Lin watched too. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and as he waved goodbye to what seemed to be Alexander Hamilton's silhouette, he knew that he had done what he needed.

As he saw his fellow cast members walk out of the theatre, he packed up his things and turned off the light to his dressing room. He had a day off tomorrow, where he could spend time with his family and have some quiet time alone, drowning in thoughts. Nobody would ever know that Alexander Hamilton himself had visited the show and that little secret was safe with Lin.

Just like the city of New York, the Richard Rodgers' theatre lights never ceased to stop circling round and round. Lin stopped to looked at them, and thought of Hamilton's life. It never stopped and it was always in motion. He wondered, in a couple hundred years, if he would be on the other side and meet someone that he'd always wanted to.

Lin walked down Broadway, and the bright lights of Times Square faded away to the subway station where he boarded the train back to Washington Heights.

On the other side, Hamilton and his friends had the best day of their lives. After meeting their respective actors in the show, they thought that this era wasn't so bad after all. The cast was different, for sure, and that brought a whole new level of uniqueness to it. They were icons in history, and finally, their story was being told from a perspective they couldn't have thought of.

Walking back to their homes, they said their good-byes and knew that they would soon see each other again. Washington went home first, then Jefferson. Eliza and Alexander kissed each other goodnight while Philip was already asleep.

Hamilton wasn't able to sleep at all. He was too busy thinking about the show and Lin-Manuel Miranda. He'd already seen it twice, yet he was still in awe about it. As he stared at the ceiling, Hamilton reminisced about the first time he saw the show. He remembered writing down his thoughts on a Playbill, Lin's hilarious reaction, and taking his best friends to see the show. Jefferson's laughs, Washington's cries, and Burr's gasps were all the sounds he heard once again, playing back in his mind like he was still watching the show.

It would be a very long time until he would see Lin here on the other side. Hamilton didn't worry- he just waited. And there would be a time, where he would be walking uptown and see a familiar face, when he would be as happy as when he saw Eliza.

That was the moment Hamilton was hoping for, and frankly, he was willing to wait for it.


End file.
